Kitten And Fox
by Eggman Oyu Castle
Summary: Konohamaru is acting like a cat, and he won't stay away from Naruto. . . . But now he's not the only one. KonoNaru. Hinata. Ino. And much funny! Check it out!
1. Kitten And Fox

This is all dedicated to HK Keiji. This was originally going to be a two shot, but I decided to write more to this. This is for the wonderful KonoNaru pairing, and I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Kitten And Fox **

Naruto's eyes widened, and they might have even twitched. "Konohamaru. . . . What are you doing?"

Konohamaru was on the ground, rubbing against the bottom of Naruto's left leg. His head bobbed oddly up and down, and there was a strange smile on his face. Naruto almost fell over in surprise when he heard Konohamaru meow. He burst into laughter, after hearing the sound for the second and third time, though, because it was so ridiculous. Konohamaru turned his head up to look at the face of the laughing Naruto. A confused look had plastered itself on Konohamaru's face, and his left hand was held out weirdly. "Meow?"

"Okay, Konohamaru. It's funny, but that's enough."

"Meow?" he repeated. Then, he jumped up at Naruto, and Naruto fell, Konohamaru sitting next to him. Konohamaru rubbed his nose against Naruto's right cheek. Naruto looked up and saw Konohamaru's face touching his. Konohamaru started purring. Naruto wasn't sure he liked him being that close. Konohamaru shuffled over and rested the upper half of his body on Naruto's chest and stomach.

"Kono._Hamaru_. . . . Get._Off_." Naruto roughly shoved Konohamaru off him and jumped to his feet. Konohamaru looked up at him with a pouting face.

". . . Meow," Konohamaru said sadly.

Naruto was angry. He had just finished eating ramen at Ichiraku's, and he was leaving, when Konohamaru had . . . started . . . being weird.

Naruto turned to walk away from the sad faced Konohamaru, but, when he did, Konohamaru quickly scrambled over and wrapped both his arms around Naruto's right ankle. Naruto tried to shake free, but Konohamaru jerked Naruto's leg, and he fell to his bum, making a huffing noise. He was still sitting, but, before he could get back to his feet, Konohamaru sat in his lap. Naruto could have screamed, but Konohamaru started nuzzling his head against Naruto's chest. Naruto felt so . . . So warm. Naruto reluctantly started petting Konohamaru by repeatedly moving his hand down on the outside of his shirt. Konohamaru started purring, which made Naruto's stomach feel even weirder. Naruto started softly whispering kind words, hoping Konohamaru wouldn't get angry and start clawing him up.

- - - X - - -

It was the day after Konohamaru had played kitty, outside the ramen shop. Naruto was going to check on him and make sure he wasn't being a dog, for the day, and sniffing Sakura's butt, or something. "I hope Konohamaru is . . . Normal, today."

Naruto found him sitting near Hokage mountain, looking up at the rock faces. He heard Naruto call his name. Konohamaru turned and saw Naruto looking at him. "Meow, meow!" he cooed happily. Then, he frowned, when saw Naruto's disappointed look.

"Still a cat, huh?" Naruto looked at him sadly.

Konohamaru tackled Naruto and quickly refound his place on Naruto's lap. He affectionately rubbed his head against Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled slightly. "At least you have your clothes on."

Naruto immediately wanted to slap himself, for Konohamaru's ears had perked up at the sound of what he had said. Naruto looked nervously to the left and right.

"Well, yah, at least you do." Naruto let the smile grow on to his face. Naruto squeezed Konohamaru close to him in a hug.

- - - X - - -

Naruto woke up feeling nervous. He knew he had to check on Konohamaru again. Then, his eyes widened dangerously.

"I hope Konohamaru . . . Is wearing . . . Something." When he imagined . . . "No no no no no no."

After he opened his door, he saw Konohamaru sitting down and looking up at him. Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief, when he saw Konohamaru did have his clothes on. But he groaned, when he heard, "Meow!"

"Konohamaru, stop that. It isn't funny."

Konohamaru grinned, and, on his knees and elbows, he went past Naruto and into his house. Naruto felt suddenly nervous again. When he turned around, he saw Konohamaru crawl over to Naruto's bed. Konohamaru climbed onto the bed, and he rolled one way and back, almost like a dog. He stared over at Naruto, for a moment. Then, he slipped off the bed and crawled back over to Naruto. Naruto looked at him oddly. "Konohamaru?"

The boy stood up abruptly. He grabbed Naruto's hands and pulled him to the floor, before sitting himself, once again, in Naruto's lap. Naruto looked directly at Konohamaru's face. "Where's Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru realized Naruto was very near tears and was upset by this. For a moment, he stared into Naruto's eyes. Konohamaru opened his mouth and slowly spoke, "I love you."

Naruto started shaking. He found his hands moving upward and combing through the smaller boy's hair. Then, Konohamaru softly kissed Naruto's cheek.

* * *

Yes. The end of the first chapter. There's more, so go read that! ) 


	2. Finally

Again, this is dedicated to HK Keiji. I hope you enjoy it. KonoNaruHeart.

* * *

"Have you seen the way Konohamaru has been acting like a cat lately?" Ino commented to the two other girls, from behind the counter at the Yamanaka flower shop.

Sakura nodded. "And he's been all over Naruto." She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that.

Hinata looked at the other two nervously. "Well. Um. I think it's cute. Because. Uh. Because-"

Hinata was interrupted by Ino bursting into laughter. "Hinata. I never have a clue what you're talking about. It's so funny."

Hinata blushed a little. Then, looking through the door of the flower shop, she saw Naruto. She then got on her elbows and knees. She was trying to get a feel for being in that position, she had seen Kiba in the same position so many times.

Ino exploded with a fit of laughter again. "Oh my gosh, Hinata, you too?"

Ino stopped laughing, though, as she saw Hinata make her way across the floor and out of the shop. Both Ino and Sakura watched her crawl over to Naruto and start rubbing against Naruto's leg in the same way Konohamaru had. It had worked for him, so why shouldn't it work for her?

"What the heck?" Naruto screamed, his voice starting to strain. Hinata became nervous and stopped moving for a moment. "You don't love me, too, do you?" he asked, almost chuckling a little at his joke.

Hinata looked up at Naruto shyly. "I, um- I mean, meow. . . ." Naruto screamed again, and he turned to run, but Hinata pulled him down, almost like Konohamaru had.

"No no no! Go away!"

"Meow. . . . Meow. . . ." Hinata licked Naruto's face, like a cat lapping up milk from a bowl. Naruto's eyes widened with shock. Hinata continued licking Naruto's face and was enjoying it increasingly. Her heart was beating faster, it felt exhilarating. She put her tongue against Naruto's cheek some more, and she was sure she felt her heart skip a beat, when she pressed her lips on his.

Ino blinked. "Hinata sure moves fast!"

Konohamaru leered at Hinata from a little ways off. Then, running wildly, he leapt at Hinata. They both tumbled a few feet away from Naruto. Konohamaru angrily sent his fists at Hinata, who easily blocked him.

Both girls were still watching, and an excited Ino said, "Oh, wow! A cat fight!"

"Stop it, now!" Naruto sent a shiver down the spine of everyone in the village, with his scream, and Konohamaru and Hinata froze. Naruto turned and started to walk away.

"Naruto!"

It was Naruto's turn to freeze, time for his heart to pick up speed. After how strange the past few days had been for him, Naruto was glad for something normal to show him he had not, yet, lost his mind. Someone had said his name, and nothing was more familiar to him than his name.

Naruto slowly turned and started walking toward the one who had just called him. He reached his hand down and helped them off the ground.

Sakura and Ino were watching intently. This was the strangest thing either of them had ever seen. Unless you counted the time Kakashi and Iruka had . . .

Naruto's eyes softened. ". . . Konohamaru." For seconds, the two stared into each other's eyes. Their blood was racing. They moved closer together. Finally Naruto kissed the boy, pulling Konohamaru's lips into his own. Naruto found Konohamaru's arms with his hands. He gently squeezed the little boy, while he kissed him.

"I wonder . . ." Sakura went down on all fours and tried to move like Konohamaru and Hinata. Ino, looking over at her, started to laugh hysterically. Sakura felt ridiculous and stood up.

After one short, magnificent minute, the kiss between Naruto and Konohamaru came to an end. The two hugged, and the warmth they felt was better than in the kiss. Then, Naruto, once again, looked into Konohamaru's eyes. ". . . I love you, too, Konohamaru."

* * *

Yes, the end of the second chapter. This is where I originally ended this story, but again, I decided to write more for this story. The chapters might be a smidge longer, in the future, but that just means more goodness for you to read. 


	3. Date

_A/N: Oh my gosh!! Yes, it is a new chapter!! I also have the fourth one written and more coming! It is ridiculous how long it's been since I started this story, but I finally got it together, and here you go._

* * *

Ack! Naruto really needed to get an alarm! He'd just been so excited the night before, he couldn't fall asleep ... until one in the morning. And now he'd slept in and was probably too late for what he'd been excited for. He checked his alarm-less clock.

Nope. He had time, if he hurried.

Clothes. Naruto had a black t-shirt and ... boxers? No, he needed pants. Ugh!

Naruto tried to fix his hair. He combed it neatly, and re-combed it, in all different ways. Parted in the middle, on the left and the right, slicked back. Nothing worked. He ruffled it up again and hurried out the door.

Haha, yikes! It wasn't just because he was running that Naruto was almost sweating. There were the thoughts focused around the word ... date.

Well, it wasn't like he could marry Konohamaru. Both Naruto and Ino almost wet themselves when the little kitten asked about that. Though for Ino, it was because she was laughing. ...

Ino said they had to date. Then proceeded to make plans ... evil plans.

Naruto walked into the flower shop where Ino told him to meet her and Konohamaru. The blonde girl jumped in front of him.

"Finally, you're here. Ready?"

"For what?"

"The majestragical revealing of your little boyfriend!"

Barely overpowered by his urge to cover the blush at the word 'boyfriend' was his urge to laugh at Ino's made up word.

Ino grinned. "And here he is."

_Naruto's eyes widened, and they might have even twitched ... _Weirder that anything he had done as a cat was what Konohamaru stood wearing: a tuxedo, with a tie.

Konohamaru rolled his little eyes.

"Okay, you can take it off."

To Naruto's infinite surprise, Konohamaru ripped the tuxedo off, revealing that he was wearing his normal clothes underneath. Seconds later, he screamed a little at where it lay in shreds on the floor. "I am never letting her dress me again."

"Aw!" Ino pouted. "I thought you looked adorable."

He ignored her. "Where are we going, Naruto?"

"I don't know.. Ichiraku's?"

"Ew. No! You can't go on a date there?"

"Why not?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well, you go there all the time. If it's a date, you have to go somewhere special."

"Like.."

"You could go to the park," Ino suggested.

"WHAT PARK?"

Ino laughed nervously. "I don't know. You could walk through the woods by the river. It would be really romantic."

Ino's eyes glistened like she could just imagine it and it was the most winsome sight ever and... The boy's weren't so sure.

* * *

The two of them wandered awkwardly along the stream. They held hands and looked this way and that at the trees, the sky, the water, and whatever happened to be lying around. It wasn't long before Konohamaru groaned.

"Is this romantic?"

"Um.. No.. Or, I don't think so." Naruto actually thought for a second. "Well if this is, romance is really overrated."

They sat down by the river.

Naruto had never been on a date, so he was clueless. Rather than admit it, though, he would make something up.

"Um.." He tickled Konohamaru's belly.

Konohamaru giggled for a second, then he smacked Naruto's hands. He couldn't help laughing again. Finally, he looked accusingly at Naruto. "What are you doing?"

Whatever answer Naruto might have had was kept silent by a loud mewing. Naruto and Konohamaru looked behind them and saw a big, ugly cat in green spandex grinning at them.

* * *

_A/N: By the way, I think Lee is awesome, so I hope that between this chapter and the next no Lee fans are offended. ;D_


	4. Watchers

"Lee! Not you too! Oh, please let this be a joke!" Naruto shouted at the new cat in front of him. Konohamaru just started impassively in Rock Lee's general direction.

Lee leapt as gracefully as an actual cat and landed on the side of Naruto opposite Konohamaru. He also mewed quite convincingly, "Erm moowww!" Rock Lee grinned.

Lucky for Lee, Naruto's screaming and flipping out abilities were much less than normal, due to his embarrassment. Naruto only managed a slightly bothersome volume as he screamed and only barely flipped out.

"_No!_ Come on, Lee! Aren't you in love with Sakura. What are you _doing?_ Isn't it bad enough enough that Konohamaru and I are in love without you getting involved!?"

At this point, Naruto was surprised even further as hysterical laughter echoed through the forest and someone stumbled out from behind some bushes.

"Ino. were you a part of this? Did you put Lee up to this, and it really was a joke?" Naruto really hoped that was what was going on.

"What? No," Ino breathed, after she managed to stop laughing and catch her breath. "No, I was just following you guys. I mean, how could I resist spying on the first date of such a cute couple?"

Naruto and Konohamaru looked at each other for a moment. They blushed.

"No. I had nothing to do with that freak show!"

Naruto looked at Lee again. He crouched on the ground in that catlike stance that gave Naruto a headache just to see again. Lee also had two realistic looking cat ears that might have been fake ones he was wearing. Or Lee could have performed a transformation jutsu to have them. ... Oh, no, they were fake; Lee could only use taijutsu.

Other than that, he was the same Lee. With the same green spandex, the same odd haircut, the same eyebrows. ...

"Well, he obviously doesn't love Sakura. Or ..." Konohamaru started talking as he angrily watched the green cat. "I don't know, maybe he loves you both. You know, he could have even been lying about loving Sakura to get closer to you. Yeah."

"Ugh! Well that just sounds great. Get _off_, bushy brows!" Naruto shoved Lee off him after Lee grabbed him. Lee then took the familiar course of action by pouncing at Naruto, making them both fall with Lee on top of the apparently popular blonde boy. Naruto shoved Lee off again.

He got to his feet and said, "Lee, I don't--"

Naruto was interrupted by Lee pulling his orange pants down and grinding his green spandex into Naruto's boxers.

Ino was shocked. "Wow. I thought Hinata moved fast, but no one's faster than Rock Lee."

Very angry that this freakish cat was playing with the boy he loved, Konohamaru walked up and slapped Lee. Interestingly enough, the slap landed on his green butt, and when Lee gave Konohamaru a look, Naruto screamed something that couldn't be heard over Ino's laughter.

Everything suddenly stopped moving, as Lee stared hard at Konohamaru. ... Then, Naruto pulled up his pants, and the green cat lunged for the retired kitten. Lee was tackled by Naruto though. And when he got free, he disappeared. Finally.

Konohamaru stood from where he had fallen in fear of being jumped. He slowly walked, his eyes darting around suspiciously, to Naruto. He grabbed his date's hand and resolved that he wouldn't let go.

"Wow!Ino continued laughing, still in disbelief over what had just happened. But she stopped laughing suddenly and her face changed. "Oh, that is so not cool. If Lee's into you now, that means he won't be trying to get billboard brow, and there won't be anyone to distract her from_ Saaaasuke!_"

Ino continued moaning over the setback in her plan for Sasuke domination. She was unaware of the odd looks the two boys were giving her. She seemed to have forgotten admitting she had been spying on their date. ....

But she hadn't been the only one. ...


	5. Fury

_**A/N:** This is still dedicated to HK Keiji. I love all characters of Naruto, no hating. And: this installment of Kitten & Fox is brought to you by music of Muse - Fury & Knights of Cydonia! Enjoy!!_

* * *

Standing with a fierce look on his face stood Konohamaru. Ino was nearby, deep in the workings of her evil, evil mind. Konohamaru held hands with his love, Naruto, and he stared angrily into the forest, just daring it to throw in someone else to interrupt his date. The forest took the dare.

* * *

Pink-haired Sakura had been hiding behind trees and bushes, also following the couple. She couldn't understand why, but she was becoming obsessed with the whole thing. It was like there was just something so wrong with Naruto and Konohamaru being together. Maybe she actually had an attraction to Naruto. Or maybe, annoying as Naruto was himself, Sakura thought he deserved better than the honorable little twerp.

Sakura was torn storming up to Naruto and demanding he explain what in Konoha was wrong with him, or … or jumping him. And she had definitely questioned her own sanity. But she didn't care anymore. She was just going for it. She had just seen Lee's assault, and Sakura was going to be a copycat. … She would just do better. She assumed the position. …

* * *

Naruto was surprised to hear Konohamaru growl, then he saw Sakura and understood. She came out on her paws, her front paws fully extended downward and her knees bent inward. Her face looked towards them with its white, catlike ears, whiskers and yellow, beady eyes, while a white tail stuck out behind her. She creeped towards them, her body swaying seductively.

Konohamaru was so angry he nearly passed out, but he just gripped Naruto's hand harder. Naruto couldn't really believe his eyes. Neither could Ino. They were all too stunned to move, while Sakura's agile movements quickly brought her to Naruto's feet. Naruto's mouth just hung open. Konohamaru stood at Naruto's right side, and Saku-kitty rubbed her side against Naruto's left leg, purring in a way that vibrated her whole body, and subsequently Naruto's leg. Keeping her body against the leg, Sakura moved out around it, then weaved between Naruto's legs. Naruto felt a chill, seeing her come out between them. But once she was back in front of them, Konohamaru kicked her down.

"Here we go again," said Ino, laughing, if a little nervously.

Naruto had been trying to bring any words at all into his mind to convince Sakura to stop. He had been in shock, though, and now the situation was too out of control for him to manage anything. He just got down and ripped Konohamaru and Sakura apart.

There were rips in Konohamaru's shirt, and it looked like he was bleeding. … Sakura was unharmed.

"Sakura! Are you kidding? This isn't like you at all! Acting like a cat, trying to get.. me, pounding a kid. … Well, I guess that last one's normal for you, but what the heck's gotten into you!?"

Naruto felt weird. He had always liked Sakura. Naruto had pretty much been desperate for her, trying everything he could think of to get her. He had all but forgotten about her, though, after that day outside of Ichiraku's. But now it seemed Sakura wanted him, now. … Why now? Why when he was happy with Konohamaru? She wasn't going to get him. … Or …

She leaped onto him, in the way Naruto somehow never saw coming, then lay on top of him. She slowly crawled forward until her mouth was near his ear. Naruto lay, in shock again, and Sakura whispered, practically cooing, "I don't know." She kissed Naruto. He couldn't resist her … at first.

After a moment, Naruto came to his senses, though no one knows which ones, and he pulled Sakura's face off of his. He muttered, "What's your problem?" Sakura just looked at him, dumbstruck. "Get out of here." He sounded pretty tired but managed to give her enough of a look that she scurried off of him and away.

"Eheh. I knew Sakura would never be able to get Sasuke. That was pitiful."

Naruto slowly looked over at Ino. She was actually sweating.

He got back to his feet, then looked around for Konohamaru. … But he was already gone.

"Yeah," Ino said. "I was going to say earlier that your date wasn't going very well. But I think you just totally blew it."

This time, Naruto didn't even look at her. He just left.

* * *

Being the last unknown person spying on the date, Hinata sat and sobbed quietly into her arms which were crossed over her knees. She had been following Naruto since that morning. … Like she had been following him that day he and Konohamaru were at Hokage mountain. Hinata had seen how the little kitten's ways had won over Naruto, and she thought she still had a chance … if she tried acting like a cat.

Of course, that hadn't worked. Hinata had been crushed. And now she didn't even know what she was doing. Watching Lee and Sakura … had just made her feel worse. Although, it looked like it had made Konohamaru pretty bad, too, and Hinata felt bad for him as well as for herself. She …

Something was moving loudly in the forest somewhere near her. It was coming closer. It was .. She looked up and saw her teammate Kiba. Kiba sat down next to her and put his arm around her. First, he said, "I was training and sensed several people out here." He was talking about his nose. "So I came to see what was going on." He looked around, then whispered to Hinata, "What's wrong?"

Hinata tried opening her mouth to say something but just ended up sobbing again. She threw her arms around Kiba and cried into his shoulder.

Kiba sighed and hugged her too, rubbing her back. "It's okay, Hinata. What's wrong? Was it Naruto? I knew I smelled him out here!" Akamaru barked.

Hinata just kept crying. "Hinata. Was Naruto out here?" She nodded. "Were you following him?" Again. "Why, Hinata? I know you like him, but you know he's with.. that kid."

Hinata had calmed down and she just looked at Kiba tiredly. Kiba continued talking, "Come on, Hinata. You need to just forget about him. He's never coming around. And don't ever cry over him again, he's not worth it."

Hinata almost started crying again, hearing Kiba talk about him that way. But she stopped herself and nodded. "Alright, Hinata, let's get out of here."

Kiba helped Hinata stand up, and they started walking out of the forest. They quickly ran into Ino, though. Hinata managed a giggle at the sweaty blonde girl. "Y-You should have, um, seen y-yourself.. Watching S-Sakura."

Ino laughed. "Like I said, Hinata, I never know what you're talking about."

The two teammates walked away and Ino was left to wonder. Which should she worry about? The fantasy relationship between her and Sasuke, or the actual existing relationship between Naruto and Konohamaru that appeared to be having problems. Or … She went home to take a cold shower.


End file.
